The present invention relates to a battery lead plate assembly for an electronic wrist watch. The conventional battery lead plate assembly generally has one of the following constructions.
(I) A battery lead plate assembly comprised of a battery lead plate element and a battery lead plate insulating casing formed as one part, and a battery insulating plate as a separate part.
(II) A battery lead plate assembly comprised of a battery lead plate element and a battery insulating plate formed as one part, and a battery lead plate insulating casing as a separate part.
In the case of (i), the battery lead plate assembly is assembled after the orientation of the battery insulating plate during the assembling process. If the parts are carelessly assembled, the battery insulating plate shears causing the danger of short circuit or deterioration of battery life because of mis-assembly of the battery insulating plate.
In the case of (ii), the assembling process is troublesome since the battery lead plate insulating casing is oriented before assembling and then the battery lead plate assembly is oriented and assembled.
This invention aims to eliminate the above-mentioned difficulties and insufficiencies, and has for its principal object to compose the battery insulating plate, the battery lead plate element and the battery lead plate as a one piece insulating casing integral structure in order to simplify the initial assembling procedure and later servicing.